die dunkle Seite des Mondes
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: SBRL, SSRL Slash Snape unterbreitet Lupin und Black ein unmoralisches Angebot. Kapitel 4 ist da! FERTIG! Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.
1. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

Nach mehreren One-Shots, die mir aber durch eine ziemlich stressige Zeit und ein kleineres Krea-tief geholfen haben, gibt es jetzt wieder etwas Längeres von mir. Eigentlich wollte ich ja eine ganze andere Geschichte schreiben, von der ich schon Toyo und M erzählt habe, aber da das sowieso eine AU wäre, stelle ich sie noch ein wenig zurück (genau wie „Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein – Teil 3" Ellen, ich habe es nicht vergessen).

Der Stil ist dieses Mal etwas knapp oder episodenhaft – also mal wieder ein wenig ungewohnt für mich – aber es hat sich mir einfach so aufgedrängt und ich glaube, es passt auch ganz gut für diese Art von Geschichte.

„Die dunkle Seite des Mondes" spielt während Band 5 und ich wollte es gerne noch erledigt haben, bevor es vielleicht durch Erscheinen von Band 6 völlig absurd wird.

Fragt mich bitte nicht, woher ich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte habe – es flog mir eines Tages so zu... Nein – ist gelogen! Ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Es gab da auf einer englischen Seite („The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest" um genau zu sein) eine Challenge, die mich dazu inspiriert hat. Die einzige Geschichte, die es dazu aber gab, hat mich so enttäuscht, dass ich lange nicht darüber hinweggekommen bin. Allerdings befürchte ich, meine ist auch nicht viel besser – die Jungs waren wieder mal extrem schwierig…

Gebt also bitte nicht nur meiner kranken Phantasie die Schuld an dieser Story... ich bemühe mich auch, es nicht allzu unglaubwürdig zu schreiben. JKR möge mir vergeben...

Disclaimer: Alles, alles gehört JKR. Ein Häppchen davon höchstens noch Warner Bros. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie dabei nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen...

* * *

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

**Die dunkle Seite des Mondes**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

Es war noch während der Sommerferien, als Severus Snape nach einem Ordenstreffen im Grimmauld Place nicht sofort das Haus verließ, wie es sonst seine Art war, sondern ein wenig zurückblieb.

Als er sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn mehr beachtete, trat er an Remus Lupin heran, der sich gerade von Kingsley Shacklebolt verabschiedet hatte, und sprach ihn an.

„Lupin, haben Sie noch einen Moment Zeit?"

Lupin betrachtete den Tränkemeister verwundert. Meist vermied dieser es überhaupt, ihn anzusehen, oder gar anzusprechen, und wenn er es doch tat, dann nur mit mehr oder weniger deutlich zur Schau getragenen Abneigung.

„Jaaa... aber wirklich nur einen Moment", antwortete er ausweichend. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Snape von ihm wollte. Etwas Angenehmes würde es sicher nicht sein.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", erwiderte Snape gelassen und nahm seinen Reise-Umhang vom Haken der Garderobe. „Ich habe Ihnen lediglich einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten."

Lupin musterte ihn mit Interesse. Snape hatte es mit diesen wenigen Worten geschafft, seine Neugier zu wecken.

„Einen Vorschlag?" fragte er deshalb lange nicht so zurückhaltend, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Ein Geschäft, wenn Sie so wollen...", sagte Snape und knöpfte seinen Umhang zu.

Lupin betrachtete ihn dabei leicht irritiert. Draußen hatte es mindestens 30 Grad im Schatten und Snape lief immer noch mit Jackett und Umhang herum. Dieser Mann würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

„Also? Worum geht es?"

Snape richtete nun seinen Blick auf Lupin und diesem kam es so vor, als ob er erst jetzt die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Gesprächspartners suchte. Er blinzelte. Irgendetwas war seltsam an Snape – was war es nur?

„Um keine Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen, Lupin – ich weiß, dass Black Ihr Liebhaber ist", bemerkte Snape emotionslos.

Lupin schluckte kurz. Okay – aus dieser Richtung wehte also der Wind. Nun gut. Im Prinzip war es auch kein großes Geheimnis – Sirius und er hatten es nur nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Aber immerhin war es ja kein Verbrechen, schwul zu sein... weder in der Muggel- noch in der Zaubererwelt. Eine Erpressung war somit so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Was also wollte Snape von ihm?

„Und weiter?" gab Lupin deshalb gelassen zurück.

Ein kurzes Aufblitzen der pechschwarzen Augen.

„Es ist erfreulich, dass Sie keine falsche Schamhaftigkeit an den Tag legen, denn der Vorschlag, den ich Ihnen gleich machen werde ist etwas... delikat."

Hatte Snape gerade eben gezögert? Sollte das heißen, es würde gleich in irgendeiner Form peinlich werden?

Lupin bemühte sich um höfliches Desinteresse.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, tatsächlich – um es kurz zu machen, ich biete Ihnen 100 Galeonen in Gold, für jedes Mal, wenn ich Ihnen und Ihrem Liebhaber zusehen darf", sagte Snape mit gesenkter Stimme, doch seine Worte klangen in Lupins Ohren wie die Glocken von Westminster Abbey.

Snape konnte doch unmöglich...

„Zusehen? Wobei?" stieß Lupin hervor.

„Lupin, so naiv können nicht einmal Sie sein – oder doch? Bei Ihren Bettspielchen natürlich", erläuterte Snape mit leichter Geringschätzung.

Lupin verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wann genau war er eingeschlafen und wann hatte dieser absurde Traum angefangen? Denn ein Traum musste es einfach sein. Das konnte doch nicht die Realität...

„Du willst uns beim Sex beobachten, für 100 Galeonen?" fragte Lupin fassungslos.

„Ganz recht – ich sehe... Sie haben es begriffen. Was sagen Sie dazu? Werden Sie mein Angebot annehmen?" erwiderte Snape – immer noch kühl wie ein Eisberg.

Lupin hätte sich gerne gesetzt, doch in der Eingangshalle war weit und breit kein Stuhl vorhanden.

„100 Galeonen...", flüsterte er benommen vor sich hin. Dann richtete er seinen Blick zurück auf Snape. Hatte sich gerade etwas in dessen Gesichtsausdruck verändert? „Warum?" hörte Lupin sich fragen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit dieser Wahnsinn begonnen hatte, zeigte Snape tatsächlich eine menschliche Regung. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Aus Verärgerung? Aus Verblüffung? Hatte Lupin ihn mit dieser Frage überrumpelt oder ihm sein sorgfältig zu recht gelegtes Konzept durcheinander gebracht?

„Warum was?" fragte Snape ungeduldig zurück.

Lupin legte nachdenklich einen Finger an seine Lippen. Ja – da war etwas in Snapes Augen... etwas, was ihm noch nie aufgefallen war...

„Warum solltest du so etwas wollen?" formulierte er seine Frage anders.

„Was denn, Lupin – so erstaunt?" Und jegliche Regung wurde von Snapes allgegenwärtigen Sarkasmus wieder geschickt in Schach gehalten und unterdrückt. Lupin seufzte leise, als Snape fort fuhr: „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dieses Verhalten nahtlos in das Bild passt, das ihr euch alle von mir macht. ‚_Der schleimige Slyhterin-Bastard findet doch niemand, der sich von ihm flachlegen lässt, deshalb hat er auch immer so schlechte Laune und ist so gemein zu seinen Schülern'_. Ist es nicht so? Fällt es da noch ins Gewicht, dass ich Sie bezahle, um meinen Voyeurismus zu befriedigen?" fauchte Snape leise mit bitterer Stimme und blitzenden Augen.

Und mit einem Mal glaubte Lupin, den anderen Mann zu begreifen. Und er wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Eine Zeit lang sahen sich beide nur stumm an.

Schließlich brach Lupin nach reiflicher Überlegung das Schweigen.

„Ich könnte doch auch alleine...", begann er zögernd. „Sirius muss doch nicht unbedingt..."

„Lupin, Sie reden dummes Zeug", unterbrach Snape ihn schroff. „Black wird Sie nie mit mir allein in einem Raum lassen. Also wird er wohl oder übel dabei sein müssen."

„100 Galeonen – verdammt!" entfuhr es Lupin und schon eine Sekunde später hielt er sich schuldbewusst die Hand vor den Mund, als ob er dadurch seine Worte zurücknehmen könnte.

„Ja, es ist eine Menge Geld – nicht wahr?" entgegnete Snape gedehnt.

„Ich muss zuerst mit Sirius darüber sprechen...", antwortete Lupin ausweichend. _‚Und selbst wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen' _setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Snape nickte knapp.

„Natürlich."

**OoooOoooO **

Als Snape fort war, ging Lupin mit unsicheren Schritten zurück in die Küche, doch dort war Molly schon wieder dabei Tee zu kochen. Gleich würde sie sicher ihre Kinder, Hermine und Sirius rufen, die mit dem heuschreckenartigen Appetit von Heranwachsenden über Kuchen und Kekse herfallen würden.

Sirius...

Ihn konnte er im Moment am allerwenigsten brauchen. Bevor er mit seinem Liebsten sprach, musste er erst einmal selbst seine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Leise und unbemerkt entfernte sich Lupin wieder von der Küchentür und gratulierte sich zu seinem Glück, dass Molly ihn über ihrem Geschirrgeklapper nicht gehört hatte. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und betrat die Bibliothek.

Zuerst schloss er umsichtig und so lautlos wie möglich die großen Türflügel hinter sich. Erst dann setzte er sich immer noch wie benommen in einen der staubigen Ledersessel.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich hundsmiserabel. Hatte er am Ende Fieber und das alles war nur ein kranker Fiebertraum gewesen?

Automatisch berührten die Finger seiner rechten Hand seine Stirn.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich glühend heiß an, doch das musste am Kontrast zu seinen eiskalten Fingern liegen.

Seit hatte er eigentlich so kalte Hände? Ohne nachzudenken kühlte er sich damit die brennenden Wangen und blieb eine Weile sehr nachdenklich in dieser Haltung sitzen.

Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie aufgestützt und den Kopf in seine Hände gebettet.

100 Galleonen! So viel Geld... Snape musste verrückt geworden sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Denn die ausweichende Antwort, mit der Snape von sich selbst behauptet hatte, ein Voyeur zu sein, nahm Lupin ihm einfach nicht ab. Wenn es die Wahrheit wäre, dann hätte Snape sie nie so einfach und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken preisgegeben. Nie!

Aber warum war er dann nur bereit diese Summe auszugeben – nur um sie beim Liebesspiel zu beobachten? Das konnte er in gewissen Etablissements für weniger als die Hälfte auch bekommen... Nein... es musste etwas anderes sein... und was war dieser flüchtige Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen? Was hatte er zu bedeuten gehabt?

**OoooOoooO **

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

**OoooOoooO **

Remus: Lorelei? Warum sitzt ein komisch grinsender Hase auf deinem Schoß?

Lorelei: Das ist kein Hase, das ist ein Plotbunny.

Remus: (misstrauisch) Von mir aus - aber warum grinst er so?

Severus: (ahnungsvoll) Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen!


	2. Überzeugungsarbeit

Disclaimer: Alles, alles gehört JKR. Ein Häppchen davon höchstens noch Warner Bros. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie dabei nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen…

Heissen Dank an alle Reviewer! Toyo, cbt, Sarista (ich kenn da einen günstigen Gipser… für die Knochenbrüche gg), mara04, EllenSnape (Hach, endlich hat Ellen auch einen Account froi), Mina Harker (ich hoffe, der Schluss wird dich nicht zu sehr enttäuschen evilgrin), Gracie, Leoka, just-a-guest, sabysemilla, blub, cardie und huebsch-haesslich (rose ins virtuelle wasser stell) – so langsam wüsste ich schon gar nicht mehr, was ich ohne euch täte!

Die Original-Challenge lautete ungefähr und frei übersetzt so: Severus mag keinen Sex – aber er sieht gerne zu. Er bezahlt Remus und Sirius (oder ein anderes Pärchen) dafür oder spioniert ihnen nach. (die Story dazu war sehr kurz und aus Severus' Sicht geschrieben. Es ging im Prinzip darum, dass er beobachtet, wie Lucius und Draco Harry vergewaltigen – es war für mich nicht besonders prickelnd…)

* * *

**OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO**

**Die dunkle Seite des Mondes – Kapitel 2**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

**OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO**

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Was glaubt dieser miese Spanner eigentlich!" tobte Black erbost.

„Sirius, bitte – nicht so laut! Die Jungs schlafen ein paar Türen weiter", mahnte Lupin seinen Geliebten. „Außerdem könnten wir das Geld gut brauchen..."

Lupin hatte bis zum Schlafengehen gewartet um Black von Snapes Angebot zu berichten. Er hatte zwar mit Vorbehalten gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie so lautstark ausfallen würden.

Black schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Seit wann bist du so versessen auf Geld? Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Wie kannst du auch nur ansatzweise daran denken, auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen?"

„Erstens habe ich Schulden. Zweitens ist dein Konto bei Gringotts mittlerweile gesperrt. Und drittens...", zählte Lupin auf und holte Luft. „Du hast seine Augen nicht gesehen", endete er schlicht und Black musterte ihn, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Seine Augen? Was zum Teufel soll das denn jetzt!"

„Du warst nicht dabei - du hast nicht gesehen, wie... wie einsam... wie verloren...", Lupin machte eine hilflose Geste und brach dann ab.

Black fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine dunkle Mähne.

„Moony! Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt!"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er tut mir leid", erwiderte er bestimmt.

„Bitte, was?"

Lupin wandte seinen Blick von Black ab und starrte stattdessen blicklos auf seine Hände. Er hatte in der Bibliothek wirklich lange darüber nachgegrübelt und er war sich nahezu sicher, dass er den Kern der Sache erraten hatte.

„Er hat niemanden, den er lieben kann und der ihn liebt. Es muss entsetzlich für ihn sein... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles durchstehen würde, wenn ich dich nicht hätte...", sagte Lupin leise.

Black verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch er drosselte immerhin seine Lautstärke.

„Warum kauft er sich für sein Geld dann nicht einfach einen Stricher oder eine Hure?"

„Kannst du dir Severus als Kunde in einem Bordell vorstellen?" erwiderte Lupin und sah Black ruhig an.

Black schnitt eine weitere Grimasse, doch er blieb eine Antwort schuldig.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es unbedingt der Sex ist, der ihn interessiert – er sagt das zwar, aber...", fuhr Lupin nachdenklich fort.

„Was denn sonst?" unterbrach ihn Black missmutig.

„Ich glaube, er will sehen, wie es ist, wenn man liebt", beendete Lupin unbeirrt seinen Satz.

Black verdrehte bei dieser Aussage genervt die Augen.

„Und warum dann gerade wir?"

„Darauf dürfte es wahrscheinlich tausend Antworten geben", antwortete Lupin mit einem Schulterzucken.

Nach diesem Wortwechsel schwiegen beide eine Weile.

„Kann es sein, dass du das wirklich tun willst?" fragte Black schließlich ungläubig.

Lupin nickte.

„Warum bist du so versessen darauf? Es ist Snape!"

„Weil ich denke, dass wir einiges an ihm wieder gut zu machen haben", erwiderte Lupin leise und sah Black direkt in die grauen Augen.

„Moony – das ist doch... du wirst keine Ruhe geben, bis ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, oder?" Als sein Geliebter nur knapp nickte, fluchte Black verhalten. „Also gut! Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen!" kapitulierte er endlich.

**OoooOoooO **

Seit Black sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, gemeinsam mit Lupin auf Snapes Angebot einzugehen, war viel passiert.

Harry war im Grimmauld Place eingezogen und in der ganzen Verwirrung um das Auftauchen der Dementoren und die Aufregung um Harrys Anhörung hatte Lupin keine Gelegenheit mehr gefunden um Snape in irgendeiner Form zu informieren.

Doch dieser hatte bei den seltenen Treffen nie ungeduldig gewirkt oder versucht ein oder zwei _private_ Worte mit Lupin zu wechseln.

Es war fast so, als ob diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden hatte.

Erst als die Schule wieder angefangen hatte und die jungen Hexen und Zauberer den Grimmauld Place verlassen hatten, bemerkte Lupin, dass ihn Snape während eines Orden-Treffens mit einem eigenartigen Blick streifte und er begriff, dass Snape heute eine Antwort von ihm hören wollte.

Und wirklich blieb Snape beim Abschiednehmen wieder lange genug zurück um Lupin eine Gelegenheit zu geben. Es kam Lupin allerdings seltsam vor, dass Snape keine Anstalten machte, hierbei den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Lupin runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch dann berührte er Snape leicht an der Schulter und sprach ihn an.

„Severus?"

Snape drehte sich zu ihm um und Lupin war davon überrascht, wie intensiv die dunklen Augen in dem ansonsten unbewegten Gesicht zu brennen schienen.

„Ja?" erwiderte Snape ohne erkennbare Gemütsregung.

„Wir sind einverstanden", kam Lupin gleich zum Kern der Sache. Mit Snape gab es sowieso nie ein Um-den-heißen-Brei-Reden. Dennoch fühlte er, wie er unter diesem Blick immer nervöser wurde. „Aber Sirius hat zwei Bedingungen gestellt..."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sagte dann jedoch nur trocken: „Hat er."

„Ja", erwiderte Lupin und verwünschte die Undurchdringlichkeit des anderen Mannes. „Nicht öfter als einmal im Monat und nicht in unserem normalen Schlafzimmer, sondern in einem der Gästezimmer... außerdem werden wir einen magischen Vorhang anbringen, der von deiner Seite aus durchsichtig ist, aber du von unserer Seite aus nur schemenhaft zu erkennen bist", wiederholte er Blacks Bedingungen. „Bist du damit einverstanden?" Lupin fühlte sich grauenvoll, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Tat er hier das Richtige? War es in Ordnung gewesen Sirius dazu zu überreden? Warum war er jetzt plötzlich so unsicher und so verdammt nervös? Und warum hatte er sich überhaupt von Snape soweit beeindrucken lassen, dass...

„... es ist akzeptabel", antwortete Snape nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit genauso emotionslos wie immer.

Lupin verstand nicht, wie Snape diese Angelegenheit so kühl behandeln konnte. Aber womöglich war das der einzig richtige Ansatz, wenn sie nicht alle ihren Stolz und ihre Würde bei dieser Affäre einbüßen wollten.

„Gut... dann... wie hast du dir es vorgestellt?" fragte Lupin gefasst.

„Ich werde euch eine Eule mit einem unbeschriebenen Pergament schicken. Wenn es an diesem Abend aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möglich ist, schickt das Pergament einfach wieder zurück. Wenn ich keine Antwort erhalte, dann werde ich am selben Abend um zehn Uhr hier eintreffen", erläuterte Snape leicht gelangweilt.

„Ich sehe, du hast dir das schon alles sehr genau überlegt... warst du dir so sicher, dass wir einwilligen würden?" fragte Lupin zwischen Ärger und Lachen schwankend.

„Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Lupin."

**OoooOoooO **

Die erste Eule kam nach dem Frühstück am Tag vor Halloween und Lupin hatte schon halb und halb die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie endlich eine Nachricht über Hagrids Verbleib erhalten würden, oder Harry eine weitere Neuigkeit über diese dreimal verfluchte Umbridge schicken würde, doch Black reichte Lupin das leere Pergament mit einem Blick der zu sagen schien: _das war ganz allein deine Idee!_

Black hatte sich mittlerweile von dem Schrecken, dass Dolores Umbridge ihn fast gefasst hätte, als er mit Harry via Kamin gesprochen hatte, wieder völlig erholt und hatte beinahe gänzlich wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden.

Lupin schluckte seinen letzten Bissen Toast hinunter und starrte auf das leere Blatt.

Snape.

Snape und ihre Vereinbarung.

Bislang war es trotz allem doch eher eine Gedankenspielerei gewesen. Doch plötzlich wurde alles so schrecklich real und jede Sorge um Hagrid oder Harry war vergessen.

„Okay", sagte er dann so nonchalant wie möglich. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir heute Abend etwas anderes vorhätten." Mit diesen Worten zerknüllte er das leere Blatt und warf es ins Herdfeuer. Eigentlich war er immer noch sauer über Snapes Abgang. Es war wirklich gekonnt gewesen, wie er ihn mit dieser unglaublich überheblichen Antwort einfach hatte stehen lassen und es wäre eines größeren Publikums würdig gewesen.

Aber sauer war Lupin trotzdem. Denn Snape hatte ihm mit dieser Antwort glatt ins Gesicht gelogen – und das bestimmt nur, um ihm eine reinzuwürgen! Kein Mensch konnte sich so sicher sein über eine so delikate Sache! Keiner! Nicht einmal Snape!

„Wenn du allerdings glaubst, dass ich vor diesem Bastard die Hosen runterlasse, dann hast du dich geschnitten", äußerte Black im Plauderton.

Lupin drehte sich alarmiert zu ihm um.

„Das fällt dir reichlich früh ein – und wie, bitte schön, hast du dir das Ganze dann vorgestellt?"

Ein Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort. Wie gesagt – Black war wieder ganz er selbst – unbekümmert und etwas verantwortungslos… jedoch auf eine charmante Art und Weise… die heute jedoch bei seinem Geliebten nicht so recht verfing.

Lupin atmete einmal tief durch.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich immer derjenige, der für uns beide denken muss", erwiderte er schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Du warst genauso mit diesem Handel einverstanden. Das fällt jetzt auch in deine Verantwortung."

Graue Augen funkelten ihn an, doch dann wich Black seinem Blick aus.

„Ja – du hast ja Recht." Seine Gedanken glitten kurz zu den zahlreichen Rechnungen und Mahnungen, die in der Küchenschublade ihrer Bezahlung harrten. „Aber ich weiß einfach nicht… ich kapiere einfach nicht, dass dich dieser Gedanke nicht stört, dass uns jemand dabei zusieht, wie wir…"

„Was – steckt in dir denn gar kein Abenteuersinn mehr?" fragte Lupin mutwillig lächelnd und bewegte sich ein wenig näher zu seinem Liebsten. „Hast du noch nie daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht auch sehr… _aufregend_ sein könnte… für uns?"

Black schluckte trocken.

„Mein Gott, Moony…" Er legte eine Hand in Lupins Nacken. „Okay, ich spiele mit – ich halte mich an die Abmachungen… aber wenn Snape einen nackten Hintern sehen will, wird er sich dieses Mal trotzdem mit deinem begnügen müssen."

Innerlich würgte Lupin noch einige Zeit an dem Ärger, den diese Aussage in ihm auslöste. Wieder einmal war es Black gelungen, den Hauptteil einer für ihn unangenehmen Aktion auf andere abzuschieben. Dabei war Lupin mindestens genauso nervös und unsicher wie sein Partner – doch jetzt war es zu spät, das auch offen auszusprechen und zuzugeben. Black würde sonst sicher darauf bestehen, die ganze Sache abzublasen – und was würde dann sein?

Er wollte auf keinen Fall derjenige sein, der Snape in diesem Fall die Mitteilung machen müsste, dass ihr Deal geplatzt war. Da zog er das Ganze doch schon lieber so sauber und anständig und schnell durch, wie es eben ging. Und wenn Black meinte, dass Lupins Würde weniger wertvoll war als seine – gut, dann war es eben so. Dann musste er sich eben für sie beide opfern.

**OoooOoooO **

Fortsetzung folgt

**OoooOoooO **

Remus: Duhu… Lorelei… was war das jetzt mit diesem Hasen?

Lorelei: Das war kein Hase sondern ein Plotbunny… hab' ich dir schon tausendmal erklärt…

Remus: Plotbunny – von mir aus… Was war jetzt mit dem!

Lorelei: Der war gar nicht für diese Story. Der war schon für die Nächste.

Remus: WAS?

Severus: Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht wissen willst.

Remus: (geschwächt) Und woher weißt du dann davon?

Severus: Ach… ich…

Lorelei: (neugierig) Das würde mich jetzt auch mal interessieren!

Severus: Naja… wenn du deine e-mails an Toyo und M auch nie verschlüsselst! Die MUSS man ja lesen!

Remus: Und? Und? UND?

Lorelei: (streng) Halt ja die Klappe, Sevie! Sonst darfst du nie wieder mit mir zusammen „Desperate Housewifes" gucken!


	3. Es nimmt seinen Lauf

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle meine LeserInnen und fleissigen ReviewerInnen! Da macht das Updaten noch mal soviel Spass! Besonders freut es mich, so viele „neue" Namen zu sehen.

EllenSnape, blub, AnnieShirley, Ayami-90, just-a-guest und Besserweis – seid bedankt.

Disclaimer: Alles, alles gehört JKR. Ein Häppchen davon höchstens noch Warner Bros. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie dabei nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen...

* * *

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

**Die dunkle Seite des Mondes – Kapitel 3**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

Lupin wartete abends in der Eingangshalle auf die Ankunft von Severus Snape. Auch diese _wundervolle_ Aufgabe hatte Black großzügig ihm überlassen. Er hatte sich mit dem Hinweis gedrückt, er wolle das Zimmer noch ein wenig vorbereiten. Ha! Das Zimmer war seit Tagen vorbereitet. Lupin fragte sich langsam aber sicher, wo der Gryffindor-Mut seines Liebsten abgeblieben war.

Aber wen wollte er verurteilen? Er war ja selbst kurz davor, sich vor Nervosität die Fingernägel abzuknabbern – etwas, das er das letzte Mal kurz vor der Auswahlzeremonie durch den sprechenden Hut in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Er begann sich gerade zu fragen, wie er unter diesen Umständen einen halbwegs – nun ja – _befriedigenden_ Eindruck bei Snape hinterlassen wollte.

In diesem Augenblick der größten Unsicherheit öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Snape betrat ohne erkennbares Zögern die Eingangshalle. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich – wie immer.

„Guten Abend, Severus."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und übersah die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Finden Sie nicht, dass wir unter diesen Umständen auf die üblichen formalen Höflichkeiten verzichten können, Lupin?"

„Nein", antwortete Lupin impulsiv. Er war durch diese Rüge – denn als nichts anderes konnte diese Antwort gewertet werden - verwirrt und auch verärgert. „Aber da du das offenbar findest – bitte. Wir haben ein Zimmer im 2. Stock vorbereitet. Kommst du?" fragte Lupin und setzte einen Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe, bevor er sich der Zweideutigkeit seiner Äußerung bewusst wurde und sich innerlich vor Peinlichkeit krümmte. Er drehte Snape rasch den Rücken zu, doch dieser gab überraschender Weise keine sarkastische Bemerkung von sich, sondern folgte ihm wortlos die Treppe hinauf.

**OoooOoooO **

Lupin hatte geglaubt, es würde schwierig sein, den Vorhang und den Schatten dahinter zu vergessen, doch kaum hatte er sich zu Black auf das Bett gelegt, fiel ein Großteil seiner Nervosität von ihm ab.

Hier war sein Geliebter – mit seinen vertrauten Lippen und seinen kundigen Händen, die im Nu all die sensiblen Stellen auf Lupins Körper aufspürten und ihn leise stöhnen ließen.

Als Black ihm das Hemd nur teilweise aufknöpfte und ihm über den Kopf streifte, glaubte Lupin einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in Blacks grauen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Es war etwas wie Begeisterung und Leidenschaft gewesen, doch etwas anderes, dunkleres hatte unter der Oberfläche gelauert. Doch als Lupin ihn genauer betrachtete, war es schon wieder verschwunden und er fragte sich, ob seine überreizten Nerven ihm nicht doch einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lupin lag halbnackt auf dem Bett, der Schatten und der Vorhang weit zurückgedrängt in einen selten benutzten Winkel seines Gehirns. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, wie eine zum Zerreißen gespannte Saite einer Geige und Black spielte darauf mit der Zungen- und Fingerfertigkeit eines wahren Virtuosen.

Erst als er völlig ausgepumpt auf die Laken zurückfiel, ließ sein Geliebter von ihm ab. Lupin strich ihm in einer müden, zärtlichen Geste über die Wange, doch Black drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Sieht so aus, als ob uns unser Zuschauer noch vor dem Finale verlassen hätte", sagte Black mit einem abschätzigen Unterton.

„Snape?" fragte Lupin und stand auf. Hinter dem Vorhang schien tatsächlich kein Schatten mehr zu lauern. Er schob ihn zur Seite und fand dahinter nur einen kleinen Lederbeutel auf dem Fußboden, der leise klimperte, als er ihn mit dem Fuß anstieß. „Du hast Recht – er ist schon weg", erwiderte Lupin und wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder traurig sein sollte.

**OoooOoooO **

Nach diesem ersten Mal etablierte sich ein lockerer Rhythmus für ihre Treffen. Alle sechs bis acht Wochen brachte eine Eule ein leeres Pergament zum Grimmauld Place, das nur kurz vor Weihnachten zurückgeschickt wurde, weil Harry und die Weasley-Kinder früher als erwartet Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

In der ganzen Aufregung, die Arthurs Verwundung nach sich zog trat ihre Vereinbarung bei allen Beteiligten weit in den Hintergrund.

Doch als Snape mit der Neuigkeit auftauchte, dass er Harry auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin in Okklumentik unterrichten würde, brauchte Lupin hinterher fast eine Woche um Black wieder zu beruhigen. Wäre doch nur er anstatt Harry dabei gewesen, als dieser dumme Streit ausgebrochen war. Er hätte die Wogen schneller und besser glätten können als ein Junge, der überhaupt nicht wusste, worum es in diesem Streit tatsächlich ging.

Umso überraschter war er, als Black nicht besonders auf Snapes Nachricht reagierte, die sie Ende Januar erreichte.

Lupin hatte sogar das ungute Gefühl, so etwas wie Triumph in den grauen Augen seines Liebsten aufleuchten zu sehen, doch er wollte die ausgeglichene, gleichwohl zerbrechliche Stimmung, die im Moment zwischen ihnen herrschte nicht durch Fragen zerstören.

Er hätte blind sein müssen, um nicht zu bemerken, dass Askaban Black vielleicht doch mehr geschadet hatte, als allgemein angenommen wurde und dass es ihm nicht gut tat, in dem Hause seiner Eltern wiederum eingesperrt zu sein. In solchen Momenten sehnte sich Lupin danach, einfach mit seinem Liebsten zusammen auf dessen altes Motorrad zu steigen und in die Nacht hinauszufliegen. Den Wind in den Haaren und die Zukunft noch vor sich…

**OoooOoooO**

Es überraschte Lupin daher nicht wirklich, dass Black an diesem Abend ruheloser, fordernder mit ihm umging, als normalerweise. Was ihn hingegen überraschte, war, dass er sich – ohne dass sie vorher darüber gesprochen hatten – plötzlich selbst Hemd und Hose auszog und sich völlig nackt neben das Bett stellte.

Unwillkürlich leckte sich Lupin beim Anblick der halbsteifen Männlichkeit über die Lippen.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" flüsterte Black gut hörbar. „Sonst bist du nicht so zurückhaltend…"

Lupin war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, diesem Hinweis nachzukommen, als dass ihm der verstohlene Seitenblick seines Liebsten in Richtung Vorhang aufgefallen wäre.

Bereitwillig krabbelte er zu Black und leckte spielerisch über die samtweiche, heiße Haut.

Es fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Blacks Stöhnen vielleicht ein wenig zu laut ausfiel, oder die Art, seine Hände in Lupins Haare zu krallen, etwas zu theatralisch war, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, seine Zunge und Lippen über den harten Schaft seines Geliebten gleiten zu lassen.

Doch auch derjenige, für den dieses ausgesuchte Schauspiel veranstaltet wurde, nahm nichts von alledem wahr. Selbst wenn er nicht wie jedes Mal völlig von einer einzigen Sache in Anspruch genommen wäre, so wäre ihm doch kein Unterschied zu Blacks normalem _Paarungsverhalten_ aufgefallen – er hatte schließlich keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeiten…

**OoooOoooO **

Keine vier Wochen später stand Severus Snape wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Den Beutel mit den Galleonen hatte er bereits wie üblich auf dem Fußboden deponiert. Und wie üblich konzentrierte er sich auf eine einzige Sache…

Das Spiel des Kerzenlichts auf Lupins Haut… die Unterschiede der Reflektion zwischen trocken und schweißglänzend… die Unebenheiten der Narben… der kleine Leberfleck auf seinem Schulterblatt…

Das warme Licht auf seinen Haaren… die Abmilderung der grauen Strähnen… die Handbewegung mit der er einige verklebte Haare aus seiner Stirn wischte…

Die leuchtenden Augen… die sich erst vor Zärtlichkeit erhellten und dann vor Lust umwölkten…

Lupin lag rücklings auf dem Bett, sein Kopf hing halb über den Rand und zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen kniete Black und drang zum ersten Mal vor Snapes Augen in seinen Geliebten ein.

Dabei war es Snape völlig gleichgültig, was Black mit Lupin tat oder was Lupin mit Black tat, solange er sich hemmungslos an Lupin satt sehen konnte… und doch wusste er, dass er jedes Mal hungriger gehen würde, als er gekommen war… dennoch konnte er nichts dagegen tun – er musste immer wieder kommen – immer wieder zusehen – das war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, wie er…

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass trotz des Vorhangs Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Seine Augen glitten nur mit Mühe wieder eine Etage höher, bis er direkt in Blacks stahlgraue Augen starrte. Er kannte diesen Blick und er musste ein Zittern unterdrücken.

Dieser Blick sagte eindeutig: _‚sieh genau hin – das ist etwas, was du nie erleben wirst. Er gehört mir und das ist alles was du je von ihm bekommen wirst.'_

Blacks Augen glitzerten fiebrig und hingen wie gebannt an diesem schattenhaften Umriss hinter dem Vorhang. Ein seltenes Triumphgefühl rann durch seine Adern, als seine Stöße tiefer und härter wurden und das Stöhnen seines Geliebten immer lauter an seine Ohren drang.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war Mitte April, als ein erneutes Treffen des Ordens Snape, Lupin und Black wieder zusammenführte.

Snape bemerkte während des ganzen Treffens immer wieder, wie Lupins Blick auf ihm ruhte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er versuchen würde, mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Er hatte definitiv kein Verlangen sich irgendetwas von dem anzuhören, was der Werwolf ihm zu sagen hatte. Im besten Fall hatte Potter bereits gepetzt, was er alles vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Denkarium gesehen hatte – im schlimmsten Fall…

Daher tat er sein möglichstes um Lupins Versuche einer Kontaktaufnahme bereits im Keim zu ersticken – durch Vermeidung von Blickkontakt, allerkühlstes Verhalten und komplette Ignoranz von Lupins Anwesenheit. Es fiel ihm leicht – zu leicht und er fragte sich flüchtig ob er diesen Teil seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit überhaupt mochte. Trotz aller Verweigerung bemerkte er, dass Blacks Hand öfter als unbedingt notwendig irgendein Körperteil seines Liebsten berührte – immer wieder… immer öfter… bis sich Snape wirklich wünschte, er wäre nie mit diesem Vorschlag an Lupin herangetreten oder er würde wenigstens Black dieses überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen dürfen – am Besten mit einem Unverzeihlichen – oder ihm wenigstens ins Gesicht zu schleudern, dass er Lupins total und absolut unwürdig war…

Als das Treffen zu Ende war, blieb Black in der Küche zurück, doch Lupin – offensichtlich von Snapes abweisendem Verhalten nicht genügend entmutigt – folgte dem Tränkemeister in die Eingangshalle und verstieg sich sogar dazu, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

„Du warst schon lange nicht mehr hier...", sagte Lupin leise.

„Ich werde auch nicht mehr kommen", erwiderte Snape kalt. Doch nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: „Es ist vorbei, Lupin. Aber Sie haben Recht, ich hätte es Ihnen sagen sollen."

„Vorbei?" fragte Lupin mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Besser nicht darüber nachdenken, was in diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen liegen könnte…

„Ja", sagte Snape schlicht.

„Aber – aber – warum?" wollte Lupin wissen und Snape fragte sich, wie viel Schulden Lupin wohl noch hatte, dass er an einer Fortsetzung dieser Sache so sehr interessiert schien.

„Ich habe gesehen, was ich sehen wollte", erwiderte Snape knapp und widerstand der Versuchung sich nach Black umzudrehen um zu sehen, ob er sie wohl beobachtete.

Lupin fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ja... dann...", sagte er unschlüssig.

„Leben Sie wohl, Lupin."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."

Als Snape gegangen war, drehte sich Lupin zu Black um, der von der Eingangshalle aus gut sichtbar am Küchentisch saß und wieder sah er in dessen Augen dieses seltsame Funkeln, das er schon einige Male im Zusammenhang mit Snape gesehen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch da schlug Black rasch seine Augen nieder und als er wieder aufsah, war nichts mehr in ihnen zu lesen. Lupin fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er nicht vielleicht doch unter Halluzinationen litt.

**OoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt

**OoooOoooO**

**

* * *

**

Severus: Nein, Remus! Ich sage dir nicht, was Lorelei als nächstes vorhat. Und wenn du noch so sehr bettelst!

Remus: Du bist so gemein!

Severus: Ja – und ich bin's gern!

Lorelei: Jungs! Entspannt euch! Von dieser Story hier gibt es sowieso nur noch ein Kapitel… dann werde ich euch allen erklären, was es mit meinem nächsten Projekt auf sich hat.


	4. Das Ende

Disclaimer: Alles, alles gehört JKR. Ein Häppchen davon höchstens noch Warner Bros. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Jungs herum und versuche, sie dabei nicht allzu schmutzig zu machen...

Heissen Dank an alle Menschen, die diese Story gelesen und gereviewt (ich liebe dieses Wort einfach gg) haben.

Keeline (du hast das Dilemma sehr gut erkannt!), M (Danke, Danke – Mail folgt), Meta Capricorn, MsLupin, just-a-guest, Ellen, shinesun, Gracie (ja, diese Story ist anders und ich weiss selbst noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll gg).

Seid bedankt!

* * *

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

**Die dunkle Seite des Mondes – Kapitel 4**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

"Oh nein – das wirst du schön bleiben lassen", sagte Black mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, kaum dass der Kamin und Harry - der ihnen von dem berichtet hatte, was er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte - darin erloschen waren.

„Was soll ich lassen?" fragte Lupin obwohl er es genau wusste.

„Mit Snape reden, natürlich!" gab Black heftig zurück.

„Und warum, bitte schön?" erwiderte Lupin nicht minder lautstark. „Harry muss Okklumentik lernen und ich finde…"

„Ich verbiete dir, zu Snape zu gehen!" schrie Black mit einem beängstigenden Funkeln in den grauen Augen, vor dem Lupin instinktiv zurückschreckte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich nach dieser ganzen Sache so einfach und allein zu diesem Bastard gehen lasse! Ich bin froh, dass dieser ganze Albtraum endlich vorbei ist." Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft, als er das skeptische Gesicht seines Liebsten sah. „Schau, Moony", fuhr er sanfter fort. „Harry ist alt genug um für sich allein ein zu stehen. Ist dir schon mal die Idee gekommen, dass er vielleicht gar nicht will, dass sich einer von uns einmischt?"

„Schon, aber…", meinte Lupin zurückhaltend. „Aber warum hat er dann überhaupt mit uns gesprochen?"

„Weil er nur mit uns über James sprechen konnte", antwortete Black mit Nachdruck. „Glaub mir, das letzte, was Harry jetzt braucht, ist, dass wir wie besorgte Glucken um ihn herumtanzen."

Lupin seufzte. Er war nicht überzeugt, aber er gab nach… vorerst… irgendwann würde sich sicher die Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Snape über Harrys Unterricht zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Black auch Recht – mit dem was er sagte und mit dem was er nicht sagte…

Vielleicht reagierte er ja tatsächlich überempfindlich auf diesen Vorfall, und vielleicht – nur vielleicht hatte er auch ein ganz anderes Motiv um Snape wieder sehen zu wollen… Doch darüber wollte er lieber nicht zu genau nachdenken.

„In Ordnung, Sirius – ich werde nichts unternehmen, was du nicht für richtig hältst", lenkte Lupin ein und wurde mit einem feuchten, hungrigen Kuss für seine Nachgiebigkeit belohnt.

**OoooOoooO**

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als ein dunkler Schatten das Haus am Grimmauld Place betrat. Ohne zu zögern begab sich der dunkel gekleidete Mann in die Bibliothek. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, doch er blieb in der Türschwelle stehen und blickte auf den Mann mit den halblangen, hellbraunen Haaren, der in einer zerfransten Robe vor dem Stammbaum der Familie Black stand. In der linken Hand konnte Snape ein zerknülltes Taschentuch erkennen, die rechte Hand berührte eine Stelle auf dem Stammbaum. Es bedurfte keiner großen Fantasie um zu begreifen, dass die Finger von Lupin sanft über die Stelle glitten, an der einst Sirius' Name gestanden hatte.

Snape sah, dass ein Zittern durch Lupins Körper lief, dann erklang seine Stimme. Müde, erschöpft und überdrüssig.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

Snape antwortete nicht, aber er betrat jetzt den Raum und näherte sich dem Werwolf, der ihn mit seinem feinen Geruchssinn erkannt hatte, bis auf wenige Schritte.

„Ich hatte gedacht, ich wäre froh, wenn er endlich tot wäre", sagte Snape und musste dann hastig einen Schritt zurücktreten, denn bei diesen Worten war Lupin wie von Sinnen herumgewirbelt und war auf ihn losgegangen.

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Du hast absichtlich so lange gewartet! Du hast ihn umgebracht! Du hast ihm den Tod gewünscht! Es ist alles deine Schuld!" schrie Lupin und schlug mit seinen Fäusten nach Snape.

Dieser fing die Handgelenke des tobenden Werwolfs geschickt ein und hielt sie mit eiserner Umklammerung fest.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!" stieß er hervor und sein wilder Blick traf sich mit Lupins flammenden Augen.

Die Flammen in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen erloschen und von einer Sekunde auf die andere brach Lupins Wut in sich zusammen. Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und er barg seinen Kopf an Snapes Nacken und weinte als ob er niemals wieder aufhören würde.

Snape löste seinen Griff um Lupins Handgelenke und schlang stattdessen seine Arme um den von Schluchzern geschüttelten, schmalen Körper. Nach einer Weile strich er ihm beruhigend über die wirren Haare und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

„... du hast Recht... ich habe ihm wohl tausendmal den Tod gewünscht... aber ich hätte nie dazu beigetragen... weil ich wusste, dass du... ich wollte dir nie wehtun... ich hätte alles getan, um dir diesen Schmerz zu ersparen..."

Lupins Tränen versiegten nur langsam und erst als er Snapes Lippen an seiner Schläfe fühlte, wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die rotgeweinten Augen und löste sich aus der schützenden Umarmung. Etwas wie Überraschung lag in seinem Blick.

Snape stand vor ihm, eine schwarze Gestalt, unbewegt wie immer – doch diesen schmerzlichen Ausdruck hatte er noch nie in dessen Gesicht gesehen.

„Ja, ich liebe dich", sagte Snape beherrscht. „Das hättest du nicht gedacht, nicht wahr? Dass dieser schleimige Bastard fähig ist, zärtliche Gefühle zu empfinden..." Spott hatte in seiner Stimme gelegen, doch als er fortfuhr, sprach er mit großer Bitterkeit. „Du musst jetzt nichts sagen – ich weiß, wie sehr du Black geliebt hast... ihn immer noch liebst... Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir gehabt habe, solange Black am Leben war. Und ich habe auch immer gewusst, dass sein Tod dich für meine Gefühle nicht empfänglicher machen würde."

Lupin öffnete den Mund, doch eine herrische Geste von Snape ließ ihn verstummen, bevor er noch etwas gesagt hatte.

„Remus – es gibt absolut nichts, was du mir jetzt sagen könntest. Ich kam nur hierher, um dir mein Mitgefühl für deinen schmerzlichen Verlust auszusprechen." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Da ich das nun getan habe, werde ich jetzt wieder gehen."

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Lupin von seiner Betäubung erholt hatte, doch dann verlor er keine Zeit mehr um zu einem der vorderen Fenster zu laufen und hinunter zu sehen, auf die Strasse. Er sah gerade noch, wie ein dunkler Schatten von der Schwärze der ihn umgebenden Nacht verschluckt wurde und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer.

**OoooOoooO**

Das letzte Treffen des Ordens vor den Sommerferien verlief naturgemäß in gedrückter Stimmung. Minerva McGonagall lag noch im Krankenhaus, war aber wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung. Der einzige Lichtblick war Malfoys Verhaftung und Fudges nunmehr klare Sicht der Situation.

Das Treffen dauerte nicht lang und wie beim letzten Mal vermied Severus es nach Möglichkeit auf Lupin zu achten – seinem eigenen Seelenheil zuliebe.

Warum blieb er dann zurück, als sich die Versammlung auflöste?

Warum gehorchte er dann einer einzigen Handbewegung, die ihn zurückhielt, festhielt, aufforderte?

„Severus?"

Snape konnte nicht länger Versteck spielen. Er sah auf und sein Blick begegnete Lupins bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Weitere Worte waren nicht notwendig. Schweigend folgte Snape dem Werwolf in das bestimmte Zimmer im 2. Stock.

Lupin blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wartete, während Snape die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Das Zimmer war unverändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Vorhang fehlte. Lupin beantwortete die Frage, die unausgesprochen im Raum stand.

„Ich habe ihn verbrannt", sagte er brüsk.

„Warum?" erwiderte Snape mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Weil er von Anfang an nicht hätte da sein dürfen."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Snape nicht gerechnet.

„Es hätte nicht so sein sollen", fuhr Lupin leise fort, offensichtlich bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich habe sehr lange über alles nachgedacht... du hättest daran teilhaben sollen... ein Teil davon sein – genauso, wie du eigentlich immer ein Teil unseres Lebens warst – und nicht nur Zuschauer."

„Black hätte das nie zugelassen", bemerkte Snape bitter.

„Ja", antwortete Lupin mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln. „Er konnte nie gut teilen. Er war sehr egoistisch... sehr eifersüchtig... er wollte mich immer vor allem und jedem beschützen..." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Aber Sirius ist jetzt nicht mehr da."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Remus?" fragte Snape mit belegter Stimme. Der Name fühlte sich seltsam an auf seiner Zunge. _Seltsam_ – er wusste selbst noch nicht, ob gut oder schlecht.

„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass ich dieser ganzen Sache nie zugestimmt hätte, wenn ich nicht etwas für dich empfinden würde."

Snape fixierte den Werwolf mit brennendem Blick. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!"

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich anzulügen, Severus. Ich habe kein Mitleid mit dir, aber ich liebe dich auch nicht... aber vielleicht... du bist mir nicht gleichgültig, Severus, du warst mir nie gleichgültig... du hast mir in diesen letzten Wochen sehr gefehlt..."

Snape schluckte. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Lupin streckte ein wenig die Arme nach ihm aus. „Halt mich. Halt mich fest."

„Wenn ich das jetzt tue, dann werde ich dich nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder", flüsterte Snape.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen, doch dann überbrückte Snape die wenigen Meter die sie trennten mit raschen Schritten, doch anstatt ihn zu umarmen, sank er vor Lupin auf die Knie. Seine Arme umklammerten Lupins Beine mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden und er barg sein Gesicht an dessen Schenkeln.

„Nein, Severus... nicht...", flüsterte Lupin aufgelöst und strich ihm immer wieder über die schwarzen Haare. „Steh' auf... bitte..." Doch dann sank er selbst zu Boden und schlang seine starken Arme um den bebenden Oberkörper des anderen Mannes.

**OoooOoooO**

Snape schloss die Tür zu der kleinen Wohnung auf, die er vor einigen Wochen unter falschem Namen gemietet hatte. Sie hatte nur Wohn- und Schlafzimmer und sie war sehr spärlich möbliert, aber ihm und Lupin genügte es für ihre unregelmäßigen Treffen vollauf. Snape entzündete einige Kerzen und entkorkte eine mitgebrachte Flasche Wein, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Das Klopfen erfolgte in einem bestimmten Rhythmus und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Lippen. Er ging hin, um Lupin einzulassen.

„Guten Abend, Sev", sagte Lupin und küsste Snape zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?" fragte Snape nervös.

„Nein – ich habe wie immer sehr gut aufgepasst. Aber ich begreife mit jedem Tag weniger, warum niemand erfahren soll, dass wir..."

„Weil niemand begreifen würde, warum du dich ausgerechnet mit mir triffst. Und ich will nicht, dass die Leute über dich den Kopf schütteln", sagte Snape entschieden und schenkte etwas Wein in zwei Gläser ein.

Lupin nahm sein Glas in Empfang und wartete, bis Snape auf dem alten Sofa Platz genommen hatte und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Sie tranken schweigend den ersten Schluck und Lupin wartete wie jedes Mal darauf, dass der Alltag Stück für Stück von ihnen abfiel, bis Snape schließlich Shakespeares Sonette oder ein Buch von Oscar Wilde aus seinem Umhang holen würde um daraus vorzulesen. Lupin liebte es, seinen Kopf in Snapes Schoss zu betten, die Augen zu schließen und alles zu vergessen, bis auf diese Stimme, die ihn einhüllte wie weicher, prickelnder Samt. Er war glücklich darüber, dass Snape ihn nie zu etwas drängte, dass er nie mehr verlangte, als Lupin zu geben bereit war.

Snape liebte Lupin genug, um sich in Geduld zu fassen. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass aus ihrer zärtlichen Freundschaft eines Tages auch bei Lupin Liebe werden würde. Er hatte nun schon so viele Jahre gewartet, da kam es jetzt auf einige Monate wirklich nicht mehr an. Besonders nicht, wenn die ganze Zeit über Lupins Kopf friedlich in seinem Schoss lag und seine Hand sich vertrauensvoll in seine eigene schmiegte.

Wie so oft schlief Lupin auch heute wieder auf dem Sofa ein. Leise klappte Snape ‚_Ernst sein ist alles_' zu und betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht in seinem Schoss versonnen. Dann hob er ihn behutsam auf und trug ihn nach nebenan in das Schlafzimmer. Er streifte ihm Hemd, Schuhe und Hosen ab und breitete die Decke über dem schlanken Körper aus. Die Lider über den bernsteinfarbenen Augen flackerten und ein verträumter Blick traf Snape.

„Bin ich wieder eingeschlafen?" murmelte Lupin.

„Ja, aber das macht nichts", versicherte Snape lächelnd.

„Kommst du auch ins Bett?"

„Ja, gleich", sagte Snape und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Kurze Zeit später lag er neben Lupin und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, wie er es immer tat. Normalerweise lächelte Lupin dann versonnen und schlief weiter. Doch heute Abend schlangen sich zwei Arme um Snapes Nacken und zogen ihn enger an sich, bis seine Lippen auf die des Werwolfs trafen. Snapes Herz geriet bei dieser sanften Berührung ein wenig aus dem Takt und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Lupin küsste ihn langsam und sehr, sehr zärtlich. Snape wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment ewig andauern würde, doch allzu früh entzogen sich ihm die sanften Lippen wieder und Lupin flüsterte: „Verlass mich nie..."

In diesem Augenblick wusste Snape, dass sich alle seine Hoffnungen eines Tages erfüllen würden.

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

**ENDE**

OoooOoooO OoooOoooO OoooOoooO

* * *

Tja, ihr Lieben, das war's auch schon wieder. Schade, ich weiß…

Aber mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ja auch noch „The Green Side of Life" gibt, werde ich jetzt mit Hochdruck an ein ganz neues Projekt gehen!

Es wird (mal wieder) was völlig anderes werden, nämlich ein (hoffentlich) ganz wundervolles AU-Gebilde, das ich an den Roman „Ehevertrag" von Georgette Heyer (meine persönliche Lieblingsschriftstellerin, gleich nach Minette Walters) anlehnen werde. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass es auch so wird, wie ich mir das vorstelle!

**Sev **(zu Remus): siehst du… jetzt weißt du warum der Plotbunny so gegrinst hat.

**Remus**: Wieso? Das ist doch sicher so eine Romantik-Novel, oder? Ich meine… wie schlimm kann das im schlimmsten Fall werden?

**Sev **(gequält): Es ist ein Regency-Roman und das willst du wirklich nicht wissen.

**Lorelei **(trocken): Sev bekommt die „Frauen-Rolle".

**Remus**: Sev bekommt… Haaaaahahahahahahahaha…

**Lorelei **(zu Remus): An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so laut lachen – du weißt ja noch nicht, welche Rolle du abbekommst! (Sorry, Ellen – Teil 3 von „drei Freunde" steht aber auf jeden Fall als nächstes auf der Liste)


End file.
